Vs. Unfezant
Vs. Unfezant is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/24/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan arrive in Mistralton City. They spot a large airplane hanger with a long line of trainers waiting. The group approaches. Iris: What’s going on? What’s the line for? Trainer 1: This is a line to get a battle with Skyla the gym leader! Rui: This long of a line? Will she get to battle all of you? Trainer 2: She gets through this amount of trainers easily! Cilan: Huh. I am not familiar with any gym leader that can defeat trainers so easily. Ian: I guess we have to get in line. Victini: Vic. They take a number and wait in line for an hour, as a biplane pulls down the runway. Skyla, the gym leader, climbs out of the plane and takes her helmet off, brushing her hair away. Several workers take the plane to be refueled. Rui stares dreamily. Iris: Oh, don’t tell me. Rui: Look at those legs! And that cute midriff. Iris: You need help. Skyla: Hello everyone! I’m so glad to have so many challengers! The crowd cheers, as she takes her position. Skyla: Now! I’ll be able to take on about fifteen of you! The next group I’ll battle after lunch! First person up! Let us begin the air battles! Cilan: “Air battles?” A trainer throws three Pokéballs, choosing Zebstrika, Boldore and Cubchoo. Skyla closes her eyes, thinking. She then opens her eyes with a wide grin. Skyla: Aw, you beat me! Great job there! Cilan: What?! But, there wasn’t even a battle! Trainer 2: You didn’t know? Skyla does all of these battles in her head. She knows whether she’ll win or lose! Skyla: Here you go! Congratulations on earning the Jet Badge! Trainer 3: Thanks Skyla! Skyla: Now, next! The next trainer chooses Leavanny, Sandile and Gothita. Skyla thinks through it for a moment, then shakes her head. Skyla: Sorry! But you lose! The trainer looks disappointed, returning her Pokémon. The battles continue, as Ian’s group makes it to the front of the line. Skyla: I’m sorry everyone! That’s it for the morning! Everyone come back in the afternoon and I’ll be sure to accept your challenge! The workers bring her biplane back out, as she gets in and takes off in it. Cilan is steaming mad, while Ian’s rage is more subdued. Iris: Boy, you boys are mad. Cilan: It’s infuriating! Those weren’t gym battles at all! Voice: I tend to agree with you. An elder man in a yellow shirt approaches, as the group goes to speak with him. Miles: My name is Miles, and I used to be the Mistralton gym leader before my granddaughter there. Ian: How does a gym like this remain in business? Miles: She gets heavy praise from challengers, and has an equal amount of wins and losses. She got so tired of challengers preventing her from her hobby of flying that she developed these “air battles.” Cilan: This isn’t a test of strength or skill at all! She just randomly decides on who to give the victory to! Rui: So what do we do? Do we find another gym? I mean, this one obviously doesn’t meet your standard, Ian. Cilan: Oh, it will. Allow me to battle her first. Ian: If you’re that passionate about it, go for it. Cilan: Thanks. I won’t let you down. End Scene The biplane returns, as Skyla gets out to accept challengers again. Cilan steps forward. Cilan: Hello, Skyla. My name is Cilan and I’m a gym leader from Striaton City. Skyla: Ooh! I’ve never battled another gym leader before! It’s an honor to battle you. Cilan: And I you. However, I do have a stipulation. Sklya: Huh? Cilan: We can do your air battle, but you must honor a regular battle with me. Skyla: Hm. I don’t know. That’ll really mess up my schedule! Miles: Skyla, this is a gym leader! You can’t really turn down such a request, now can you? Skyla: Uh, I guess not. Okay, I accept! Now, for the air battle! Cilan throws his Pokéballs, choosing Vanillite, Crustle and Stunfisk. Skyla takes a moment to consider, then shakes her head. Skyla: Sorry, but I win! Cilan: In that case, let us see it on the field! Everyone moves into a hanger that has been converted into a gym, with Skyla and Cilan on out stands above the field. Miles acts as referee. Miles: This will be a three on three battle! The winner will the trainer with Pokémon still remaining! Only the challenger may make substitutions! Skyla: Go Swoobat! Skyla throws her Pokéball, choosing Swoobat. Swoobat: Swoo! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female accent) Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. Anyone who comes into contact with the ultrasonic waves emitted by a courting male experiences a positive mood shift. Cilan: For that I choose Vanillite! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Vanillite. Vanillite: Vani! Cilan: Use Icicle Spear! Skyla: Repel it with Gust! Vanillite spews several Icicle Spears, as Swoobat flaps its wings, releasing a Gust that deflects them. Vanillite tries to hold its ground but is blown back. Skyla: Now Air Slash! Cilan: Dodge it and use Icy Wind! Swoobat flaps its wings and fires several energy saws, which Vanillite floats and dodges. It breathes a sparkling Icy Wind, chilling Swoobat. Skyla: Use Heart Stamp! Swoobat’s nose glows pink, firing a heart shaped projectile that slams into Vanillite. Vanillite flinches from the attack. Skyla: And Air Slash! Swoobat fires Air Slash, striking and defeating Vanillite. Miles: Vanillite is unable to battle! The winner is Swoobat! Cilan returns Vanillite, looking confident. Cilan: Ah, but that was only the beginning! Crustle! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Crustle. Crustle: Crustle! Cilan: Use Rock Slide! Crustle forms several boulders around itself, firing them at Swoobat. Swoobat is buried and defeated. Miles: Swoobat is unable to battle! The winner is Crustle! Skyla returns Swoobat, as she draws a new Pokéball. Skyla: Not bad! Though expected from a gym leader! Go Swanna! Skyla throws her Pokéball, choosing Swanna. Swanna: Swanna! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna start to dance at dusk. The one dancing in the middle is the leader of the flock. Skyla: Hydro Pump! Cilan: Dodge and use Shell Smash! Swanna spews Hydro Pump, as Crustle leaves its shell and dodges. It glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Crustle still glowing like this. Cilan: Fire Rock Wrecker! Crustle forms a large boulder in front of its pincers, firing it at a high velocity. Skyla: Quick! Aqua Ring! Swanna forms several Aqua Rings around it, as Rock Wrecker crashes into it. An explosion occurs, everyone holding their breath. Swanna flies out, obviously injured but being healed by Aqua Ring. Cilan: It survived?! Skyla: Hydro Pump! Swanna fires Hydro Pump, striking the immobile Crustle and defeating it. Miles: Crustle is unable to battle! The winner is Swanna. Swanna pants heavily as Cilan returns Crustle. Cilan: You did a great job, buddy. Take a long rest. Now, Stunfisk! Cilan throws his Pokéball, choosing Stunfisk. Stunfisk: Stun! Cilan: Thunder Shock! Stunfisk fires a stream of electricity, shocking and defeating Swanna. Miles: Swanna is unable to battle! The winner is Stunfisk! Cilan: I think this is the perfect time for an evaluation! Skyla: Huh? Iris: Not again. Cilan: You focus heavily on speed and power. Those elements are consistent with what is needed for a gym leader. However! Your tactics are bland and direct, making it easy to anticipate how you will act. You try to finish the battle as fast as you can. As a gym leader, it is our job to challenge the challenger and make them have to think through the technique to win instead of just plowing through. Skyla: Uh, that takes way too long! How am I supposed to finish up if I don’t go head on? Besides, I’m matching you pretty well with that technique! Go Unfezant! Skyla throws a Pokéball, choosing a female Unfezant. Unfezant: Un! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Males swing their head plumage to threaten opponents. The females' flying abilities surpass those of the males. Cilan: We’ll have to be wary of their speed. Stunfisk, use Thunder Shock! Skyla: Fire an Air Cutter! Stunfisk fires Thunder Shock, as Unfezant speedily dodges. She flaps her wings and fires a wind energy cross at Stunfisk. Cilan: Leap over it, and use Scald! Stunfisk leaps into the air, using its flippers to suspend itself in the air over the Air Cutter. Air Cutter hits the ground, the explosion force launching Stunfisk at Unfezant’s level. Stunfisk spews Scalding water at Unfezant, it being drenched in it. Skyla: Unfezant, go for Aerial Ace! Cilan: Thunder Shock! Unfezant speeds forward, striking Stunfisk with Aerial Ace. Stunfisk fires Thunder Shock as Unfezant soars by, electrocuting it. Skyla: Hmmmm! That’s really irritating me! Unfezant! Aerial Ace! Unfezant circles back around, slamming into Stunfisk’s body with Aerial Ace. Stunfisk falls and crashes into the ground, defeated. Miles: Stunfisk is unable to battle! The winner is Unfezant and the victor is Skyla! Cilan: (Crushed) What?! No! This isn’t how it was supposed to go at all! Skyla: (Yawns) That was such a waste of time! I could’ve gotten through so many trainers if I just did my usual thing! Sorry everyone, but I’m canceling the battles for the rest of the day! An audible groan comes from the crowd. Skyla leaves her area, as Ian intercepts her as she leaves. Skyla: Uh, did you not hear me? Ian: I heard you. My name is Ian, your first opponent tomorrow. I want a battle with you on this field as well. Main Events * Cilan challenges Skyla to a battle and loses. * Ian challenges Skyla to a battle. Characters * Cilan * Skyla * Ian * Rui * Iris * Miles * trainers Pokémon * Vanillite (Cilan's) * Crustle (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's) * Swoobat (Skyla's) * Swanna (Skyla's) * Unfezant (Skyla's) * Victini (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Zebstrika * Boldore * Cubchoo * Leavanny * Sandile * Gothita Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Cilan Takes Flight! * In the original draft of this episode, Skyla had obtained a fear of flying, which inhibited her ability to perform as gym leader. This version was used to give Cilan a focus. * While she performs a 3-on-3 battle with Cilan, her typical battle style is the air battle, making it different than other gyms. * Skyla is the latest gym leader that Rui obtains a crush on. This is following Cilan, Chili, Cress and Elesa. * Vanillite was chosen to battle due to its type advantage as well as to give it more screentime. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles